Setsuna guardaespaldas de combate
by Ale-chan96
Summary: Un mundo alterno tanto como setsuna al igual que Konoka no se conocen. Konoka es una princesa y setsuna una simple guardaespaldas personal! Pero como se conociero? todo esto en el 1er capitulo! inspirada en hayate no gotoku XD


**Renuncia: Negima no me pertenece todo es de Akamatsu-sensei**

**Yo: Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió porque estaba viendo hayate no gotoku xD claro que no todo es igual le cambie la mayoría de las partes XD**

**Setsuna: Otra historia o.O**

**Yo: Si pero no te preocupes aquí solo eres pobre XD**

**Setsuna: solo eso ¬¬! **

**Yo: Ya lo veras así que continuemos! Y difruten!**

* * *

_**Setsuna Guardaespaldas de combate**_

**Destino**

Setsuna era una chica de 15 años que siempre trabajaba lo más duro que podía para sustentar sus propios gastos ya que vivía sola en un apartamento que pagaba con el dinero de su trabajo entregando paquetes a importantes empleados a domicilio.

* * *

**Pero un buen día……………………**

"Sakurazaki-san quiero hablar contigo… de algo muy importante te espero en mi oficina" el jefe de Setsuna dijo.

"s-si señor" Setsuna dijo un poco sorprendida ya que su jefe casi nunca la llamaba a su oficina.

"Me llamaba señor?" Setsuna preguntó entrando a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Ni siquiera le había dado la cara a su jefe cuando le dijo:

"Estas despedida" exclamó mientras entrelazaba sus dos manos mirando fijamente a la espadachín.

"Eh?" Setsuna preguntó confundida.

Has ocultado tu edad, verdad? Aun eres menor de edad no es cierto?"

"Q-que! Como se ha enterado?" Setsuna replicó sorprendida

"La fuente es lo de menos, creí que eras una joven aplicada pero me has decepcionado, de todas formas te pagare tu sueldo de 170.000 yenes" el jefe de Setsuna dijo acomodando sus lentes.

"P-pero… señor …. No puede hacerme esto!... c-como voy a vivir ahora?!"

"Hubieses pensado eso antes de mentirme" su jefe la miró de reojo, pero se exaltó cuando vio un aura muy peligrosa proveniente de Setsuna.

"O-oye! Sakurazaki-san….c-cálmate! Podemos solucionar este problema-……." No pudo seguir articulando palabra porque la chica estaba tan enojada que inconscientemente sacó a su espada Yuunagi y destruyó toda la oficina de su jefe sin mencionar que este salió volando por una ventana.

"Oh rayos creo actué impulsivamente" "Creo?" No era una buena palabra para describir todo el desastre que había causado.

"NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA PEDIRME TU SUELDO AHORA!!!!" una voz proveniente de fuera se escuchaba fuertemente, Setsuna solo suspiró y optó por irse del lugar lo más pronto posible antes de que le cobraran mas por el desastre.

* * *

**Unos minutos más tardes………………………………..**

La espadachín caminaba lentamente por un parque cercano, quizás para poner todos sus pensamientos en regla o simplemente porque no tenía ningún lugar en pasar la noche, comenzaba a anochecer por lo que se sentó en una banca cercana observando el cielo del cual empezaba a caer unos copos de nieve "_Ahh…. Creo que debería encontrar algún otro tipo de trabajo, pero eso será mañana por lo pronto tengo que preocuparme por donde pasar la noche" _Se levantó para irse a cualquier otro lugar donde pasar la noche cuando de repente vio a una chica quejándose en frente de una maquina de café caliente, la espadachín se escondió entre unos arbustos viendo cada movimiento de la chica _"waaa es muy hermosa……" _pensó Setsuna viéndola fijamente, pero bueno si era muy bonita.

"Mouuuuuu!! Este tipo de maquinas no acepta tarjetas de crédito? Si no tengo nada cálido me voy a morir de frio" Konoka abrazó su propio cuerpo para apaciguar al frio que sentía, eso le pasaba por escaparse de los muy insistentes omiais que su abuelo le preparaba para que buscara a un futuro esposo lo mas antes posible, a lo que ella se reusaba rotundamente.

Pero de repente Setsuna vio que un par hombres se acercaban peligrosamente hacia donde estaba Konoka.

"Oye no me toques!" Konoka exclamó un poco molesta al sentir el contacto de uno de ellos.

"Hehe" uno de los hombres de burló "Eres muy linda estás sola? Vayamos a divertirnos un rato" dijo el otro tratando de agarrar una de las manos de Konoka pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo un puñetazo le dio de lleno en su cara lo cual lo mandó a volar.

"Oye! No estás escuchando a Ojou-sama dijo que no la toques!!"(A/N: se supone que Ojou-sama significa señorita no? Entonces por eso la llamó Setsuna así -.-U) Setsuna saltó inconscientemente para proteger a Konoka.

"Oye! Que te crees?!" el otro hombre exclamó mientras corría hacia Setsuna para atacarla pero se detuvo cuando vio que esta sacó su espada. El hombre que supuestamente la iba a atacar de quedó helado y corrió de forma contraria gritando "LO SIENTO!!!"

La espadachín suspiró de alivio al ver que ambos atacantes se habían retirado del lugar, guardó su espada en su funda, al voltear vio a la chica que estaba ahí con cara atónita mirándola muy sorprendida , fue ahí cuando por primera vez ambas quedaron frente a frente, surgió entonces el encuentro predestinado entre espadachín y princesa.

"Gracias por salvarme no sé porque lo has hecho pero muchas gracias" Konoka dijo un poco sonrojada por sentir la sensación de protección estando solamente con esa chica que tenia frente de ella.

"N-no es nada Ojou-sama" Setsuna murmuró frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Oh vamos no seas tan formal….hmmm a propósito sabes cómo funciona esto?" Konoka dijo señalando la máquina de café "He estado presionando el botón donde dice "calientito" pero no sale nada".

"Bueno es que tienes que meter dinero" Setsuna le dijo de manera obvia

"P-pero sin este "calientito" me voy a morir de frio…..A-achu!" Konoka estornudó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para que por lo menos se le quitara un poco del frio que tenía en ese momento.

Setsuna se revisaba los bolsillos para encontrar al menos un poco de dinero, pero lo único que encontró fue un poco de basura y uno que otro yen que no daba para nada, suspiró y se quitó su chaqueta caminando lentamente hacia Konoka y se la colocó suavemente. La joven maga la miró de manera sorpresiva con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, al ver ese hermoso rostro Setsuna desvió su mirada hacia otra parte con el mismo sonrojo en su rostro.

"No es bueno para una chica como tú pescar un resfriado, póntelo" La espadachín sonrió, quedándose solamente con una blusa de manga larga en color blanco muy delgada.

"Muchas gracias, por este lindo gesto que tuviste conmigo déjame hacer algo por ti" La maga dijo de manera entusiasta.

"Eh?!"

"Si… pídeme algo… lo que sea"

"L-lo que sea?!"

"Yup!"

"Es enserio?"

"Completamente, vamos pídeme lo que tú quieras" Konoka decía con una sonrisa mientras la espadachín la miraba de manera asombrada.

"Ehmm…. Bueno…… no creo que puedas conseguírmelo…. Pero necesito un empleo" Setsuna dijo muy apenada bajando la cabeza.

"_Eh? Un empleo….hmm creo que puedo ayudarla, necesito un guardaespaldas y he notado que es muy fuerte así que ella podría ocupar el puesto" _Konoka estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Setsuna la estaba llamando desde hace un tiempo.

"Ojou-sama!" La espadachín dijo una vez más.

"S-si! qué ocurre?" Konoka respondió de manera tonta.

"Se encuentra bien?" Setsuna dijo de manera preocupada acercándose lo más que podía a la joven maga.

"S-si! no tienes que preocuparte he-he" Konoka decía de manera nerviosa agitando ambas manos a la altura de su cara para ocultar su sonrojo y caminado hacia atrás por el nerviosismo, pero no se dio cuenta que había una roca detrás de ella con la cual resbaló y cayó al suelo.

"itaiii….."

"Ojou-sama! Estás bien?" preguntó Setsuna ayudándola a incorporarse lentamente.

"E-eso creo….. kyahh!!" Konoka gritó de dolor al asentar ligeramente su pie derecho "C-creo que me fracturé el tobillo…" dijo de manera lastimosa mientras se aferraba mas a Setsuna.

"No se preocupe yo la llevare hasta su casa" Setsuna dijo examinando el tobillo de Konoka, a lo que esta se sonrojó ligeramente.

"P-pero!" intentó reprochar la joven maga ya que no quería que la espadachín pasara tantas molestias por su culpa.

"No diga nada Ojou-sama, como ya le he dicho antes alguien como usted no merece quedarse aquí para morirse de frio" Setsuna sonrió dejando a una muy sorprendida Konoka "Así que sosténgase fuertemente de mis hombros" La espadachín la cargó en brazos como si de un bebé se tratara, Konoka inconscientemente pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Setsuna para así sentirse más cómoda "Bien así estará mejor mientras se desinflama su tobillo no lo cree?"

"S-si…." Konoka respondió con fuerte sonrojo en su rostro escondiendo su cara en el hombro de la espadachín.

"Está bien ahora dígame por donde está su casa"

"E-espera! Antes de ir a mi casa quisiera que me llevaras a aquella banca de allí por favor" dijo Konoka señalando la pequeña banca donde Setsuna se había sentado anteriormente.

"P-pero! Ya es tarde aparte hay mucho frio como para que usted pesque un resfriado"

"Por favor…." La joven maga puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado y esto fue demasiado para Setsuna así que accedió a su petición. La bajó con mucho cuidado haciendo que esta se sentara cuidadosamente en la banca, ya estando las dos sentadas fue ahí entonces cuando comenzó el interrogatorio por parte de Konoka. "Bueno he estado platicando contigo y aparte me salvaste la vida, así que como te llamas?" La joven maga preguntó mirando con curiosidad a la espadachín.

"E-es cierto….uhmm… perdona mi falta de cortesía…. Yo soy Sakurazaki Setsuna es un placer conocerla" Setsuna hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Setsuna……." Konoka comenzó a meditar sobre el nombre dado "Ah!...... Secchan!.... puedo llamarte Secchan en lugar de Setsuna?" Konoka preguntó emocionada al haber conocido a una nueva amiga o tal vez algo más que eso.

"Claro Ojou-sama" Setsuna respondió cortésmente.

"Gracias!!! Yo soy Konoe Konoka un placer conocerte también!" la joven maga dijo tratando de contener su alegría.

"K-konoe?" Setsuna preguntó atónita "K-konoe Konoka la princesa y además hija de Eishun Konoe rey de Kyoto??!!!" La espadachín por poco y se cae de la banca.

"si! parece que soy un poco famosa" Konoka dijo riéndose al ver la expresión de Setsuna.

De inmediato la espadachín se arrodilló frente a Konoka pidiéndole disculpas por su actitud que tuvo anteriormente con ella, lo cual enfadó mucho a la princesa.

"P-perdone mi pésimo comportamiento con usted Ojou-sama" Setsuna dijo todavía en el suelo.

"_Vaya…. Que le pasa! Ha sido muy cortes conmigo desde el primer momento….. Mou!!!"_ Konoka pensaba y de inmediato le ordenó a la espadachín que se pusiera de pie.

"Secchan…. No tienes nada de que disculparte yo debería pedirte disculpas por todas las molestias que te he causado" Contestó una sonriente Konoka.

"Eh?" Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la espadachín al no saber qué contestar.

Una hora más tarde…………………………………….

Después de charlar de algunas cosas innecesarias, Setsuna decidió que llevar de inmediato a la princesa a su casa era lo mejor, en el camino hacia su casa Konoka se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de la espadachín, al llegar a esta vio que era inmensamente grande y con una gran reja que no dejaba pasar a absolutamente nadie.

"Sugoi……….." Setsuna exclamó impresionada al ver lo grande que era la casa solo por fuera, al oír esto Konoka abrió sus ojos lentamente, mirando de manera curiosa a la espadachín.

"Hemos llegado" dijo Konoka.

"U-wahh! Ojou-sama me ha asustado!" Respondió Setsuna atrapando su respiración en el proceso.

"Hehe….. Bueno Secchan no te lo dije antes pero yo puedo conseguirte ese empleo que tanto buscas"

"E-eh!! Es enserio Ojou-sama?"Preguntó la espadachín de forma incrédula.

"Hai!.... serás mi nuevo guardaespaldas personal"

* * *

**Notas finales**

**Konoka: Yo soy Konoe Konoka.**

**Setsuna: Sakurazaki Setsuna **

**Setsuna y Konoka: en "Crónicas del guardaespaldas"**

***Se abre el telón y muestra a Konoka y Setsuna sentadas en unos sillones dentro de la mansión" **

**Konoka: Hi!! Gente fiel que lee todo lo que Ale-chan escribe :D bueno nos permitió esta sección en donde leeremos cualquier pregunta que nos hagan acerca de las historias de la autora así como sobre nosotras o cualquier duda que tengan! No es así Secchan?!**

**Setsuna: Así es Ojou-sama! Pueden preguntar lo que sea, así como dar ideas, opiniones, comentarios indecorosos y todo lo que se les venga a la mente!**

**Konoka: Bueno es toda la sección por hoy ya que no hay mucho que decir :p**

**Setsuna: Así es así, esperemos les haya gustado el capitulo si no de todas formas gracias por leerlo.**

**Konoka: Esperamos comentarios! Así que opriman el botón verde de abajo!**

**Setsuna: si así que nos vemos en otra ocasión o en otra historia!**

**Konoka: ja´ne! :p**

**Setsuna y Konoka: así es como concluimos esta sección llamada: "Crónicas del guardaespaldas"**

***se cierra el telón***


End file.
